Cuando llega la pasion
by Lizzy1998
Summary: Adaptacion! Chicas volvi, disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! Miren lamento mucho haberme ausentado, no voy a poder terminar la otra historia... Pero he decidido que voy a subir esta adaptación que a mi me ha gustado muchísimo. La leí hace poco y me encanto. Me ausente porque tuve un semestre pesado en el colegio y como tenia examen, entonces no tenia tiempo, con esta adaptación voy a publicar todos los dias o día de por medio, dependiendo si les gusta...

Bueno, aquí esta la historia.

* * *

La historia no es mia, es de Melissa McClone y los personajes no son mios tampoco.

Espero les guste!

"Cuando llega la pasion"

Prologo

La diseñadora de vestidos de novia Candy White Andrew no se conformaría con nada que no fuera perfecto y eso incluía al hombre con el que algún día se casaría. Terry Grandchester no cumplía ninguno de los requisitos… salvo que era increíblemente guapo.

Donde mas cómodo se sentía Terry era en el cielo. Para el piloto, la libertad era no comprometerse con nadie. Pero un día, mientras llevaba a Candy a una convención, se vio obligado a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Estaban juntos, solos y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que alguien respondiera a su llamada de socorro…

Quizá no fuera su ideal de hombre, pero ninguno de los dos podía negar la química que existía entre ambos…

* * *

Gracias por leer! Comentarios porfavor!

Publicare mañana...

Hasta luego chicas...!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas!

Aquí el primer capitulo.

"Cuando llega la pasión"

Capitulo I

- **Iré a la exposición de vestidos de novia** – anuncio Candy White – **Siempre he querido visitar Seattle. **

En realidad no le importaba el destino de su vieja con tal de salir de la ciudad.

Cuatro de las Bellas, compañeras de trabajo en Bodas Bellas, agencia encargada de organizar bodas con sede en Boston, la miraron sorprendidas. Candy trato de no hacer ninguna mueca y se pregunto a si misma si no había parecido demasiado entusiasmada, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que tenia un "devoto novio".

- **Claro esta, eso si nadie mas quiere ir** – añadió, forzándose a sonreír.

- **Bueno, cariño** – dijo Bella, propietaria de Bodas Bellas. Era guapa y una simpática mujer de mediana edad. – **Es muy amable por tu parte que te ofrezcas para ir**. **La verdad es que necesitamos un poco de publicidad positiva tras el fracaso que supuso la cancelación de la boda Vandiver. Los patrocinadores de la exposición estarán encantados con tener la presencia de una de las mas prometedoras diseñadoras de vestidos de novia.**

Aquello iba a funcionar. Candy se sintió satisfecha.

- **Pero tu normalmente evitas las exposiciones de vestidos de novia **– continuo Bella – **Estas segura de que quieres asistir… con lo que tienes que hacer?**

- **Estoy segura **– contesto Candy, que espero que parecer dispuesta pero no desesperada – **Además, en realidad no hay nadie mas.**

- **Eso es cierto** – concedió Bella- **Parece que todas estamos muy ocupadas.**

- **Bueno, sea quien sea la que vaya a Seattle… **– comenzó a decir Annie Underwood, la encargada de floristería – **quiero que lleve mi vestido de novia al desfile.**

Las Bellas emitieron un grito ahogado.

- **Queda solo un par de semanas para tu boda **– dijo Bella.

- **Para ser exactos, me caso el veintidós de noviembre… como no deja de recordarme Archie.. Pero le tenemos que demostrar a las novias que Bodas Bellas todavía es una de las mejores agencias del país dedicadas a organizar bodas **– explico Annie – **Y eso significa que tenemos que mostrar lo que mejor hacemos, desde las deliciosas tartas de Karen, hasta los impresionantes vestidos de Candy. Toda la colección de primavera que ha hecho es increíble, pero mi vestido es el mejor.**

- **Pero es tu vestido de novia** – dijo Candy – **Lo hice para que te quedara bien a ti, no a la esquelética modelo. De todas maneras, no me gustaría correr el riesgo de que se manchara de maquillaje o de tinte.**

- **Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas mostrar el vestido sobre un maniquí.**

- **Y si le ocurre algo al vestido?** – pregunto Patty O'Ryan, fotógrafa de la agencia.

- **No le ocurrirá nada. **– contesto Annie, guiñando un ojo – **No es así, Candy? **

- **No si soy yo la que va a Seattle** – dijo Candy, apreciando el voto de confianza de su amiga – **Me asegurare de que el vestido llegue impecable.**

- **Seattle esta al otro lado del país** – dijo Patty, acercándose a Candy – **Tienen Anthony y tu algo planeado para este fin de semana? **

Candy apretó los dientes ante la mención de su novio… bueno, digamos ex novio en aquel momento… pero no dejo de sonreír.

- **El mismo ha estado viajando mucho. No le importara.**

No hablaba con Anthony desde hacia meses… desde que el la había dejado en abril después de que la asistente de Bodas Bellas, Julie Montgomery, hubiera anunciado su compromiso con Matt McLachlan. Y todavía no sabía como decírselo a la gente.

Aquellas cosas no le ocurrían a ella, que vivía una vida estupenda.

Estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería.

Habia querido casarse y comenzar una familia. Habia pensado que había encontrado al hombre perfecto, adecuado… pero se había equivocado.

Se había equivocado.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas!

Por sus comentarios, he comprendido que les ha gustado mucho la adaptacion. Gracias a todas por sus bellos y alentadores comentarios... En respecto a la otra historia, voy a continuarla, no se preocupen pero demen un poquito de tiempo. Escribire primero los capitulos y en cuanto esten listos se los voy a publicar, no se desesperen, aclaro nuevamente que si la voy a terminar...

Bueno, ahora con esta historia, algunos de los nombres los voy a dejar como en el libro y no los voy a adaptar, espero que les guste la trama...

Ahora el capitulo! :)

* * *

Capitulo II

"Cuando llega la pasión"

La historia no es mia, es de Melissa McClone y los personajes tampoco son mios.

- **No tenemos nada planeado** – añadió Candy.

- **Te has llevado un buen hombre, Candy** – dijo Karen Thompson, una joven viuda madre de dos traviesas gemelas de ocho años – **En poco tiempo tendremos que planear otra boda… incluso ya puedo imaginarme la tarta que querrás: de chocolate rellena de naranja.**

La repostera, que se llamaba a si misma "el hada de las tartas", siempre les daba a probar trozos de las muestras que hacia para las bodas.

- **Y yo se las flores que querrá** – dijo Annie con el brillo reflejado en sus azules ojos – **Orquídeas blancas y verdes, rosas verdes y tulipanes blancos y verdes.**

Blanco y verde. Candy pensó que era una de sus combinaciones de colores favoritas. No le sorprendió que Annie supiera tan bien sus gustos.

Una tarta. Flores. Sus amigas tenían su boda preparada y prevista. Lo único que faltaba era… el novio. Sintió un peso en el pecho y recordó el vestido de novia casi terminado que habia colgado en su armario. Habia sido una tonta al tentar al destino al haber comenzado a preparar un vestido de novia antes siquiera de tener un anillo de compromiso…

Pero quien podía culparla?

La relación que habia mantenido con Anthony Collier habia marchado sobre ruedas. Habían estado saliendo juntos, habían conocido a sus familias y habían hablado del futuro… de crear juntos una familia, que era lo que Candy quería más que nada. Haberse comprometido habría sido el siguiente paso. Habia comenzado a trabajar en el vestido de novia porque habia querido hacerlo perfecto y que no le faltara ningún detalle. Habia elegido los materiales y el diseño con el mismo cuidado con el que habia elegido a Anthony Collier. El no solo era elegante, rico y guapo, sino también era un futuro marido y padre ideal. Era todo lo que ella habia buscado en un hombre y exactamente igual a como sus amigas esperarían que fuera su novio… Era el prototipo de persona con el que sus padres habrían deseado que ella se casara.

Hasta que, impaciente por tener un anillo de compromiso, Candy habia mencionado la palabra que empieza con M… Matrimonio. Y, tan repentinamente, su "perfecto" novio no habia estado preparado para una relación seria. La habia acusado de ser egoísta e independiente como para comprometerse permanentemente con ella. Amargamente recordó que el habia querido seguir viéndola. Hacían buena pareja y ella le caía bien al jefe de el. Pero Anthony habia dado un importante paso atrás con respecto a su relación. Incluso habia sugerido que quizá deberían empezar a verse con otra gente. Candy habia dicho que no ya que habia pensado que el solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para comprometerse. Pero Anthony la habia dejado.

La habia dolido mucho lo que le habia dicho al cortar su relación:

- **No me necesitas, Candy. No necesitas a nadie.**

Con el paso de los mese se habia percatado de que el tenia razón. Estaban mejor solos. No lo necesitaba. No lo habia amado de la manera en la una mujer debe amar al hombre con el que se quiere casar. No lo habia querido tanto como le habia gustado como encajaba en sus planes.

Inspiro profundamente. Aquello habia sido un contratiempo, pero no un fracaso completo. Candy White no fracasaba.

- **Anthony tendrá que ajustar su agenda a ti una vez que se casen **– dijo Patty, sonriendo.

A Candy le dio un vuelco en el estomago. Odiaba guardad secretos anta las mujeres que mas le importaban en el mundo, mujeres que para ella eran mas como su familia que compañeras de trabajo… pero no sabia que otra cosa hacer.

Julie habia estado encantada al haberse comprometido y las otras Bellas, emocionadas ante la idea de ofrecerle la boda de ensueño. Y no habia podido dejar que sus malas noticias arruinaran la alegría de las demás. Cuando Annie se habia enamorado de Archie, no habia querido que su ruptura habia empañado el jubilo de la pareja. Después de que el matrimonio de Patty y Stear se hubiera convertido en un matrimonio por amor, no podía encontrar el momento adecuado para decirles a todas que la habían abandonado.

Y aquel momento tampoco era adecuado.

Karen y Susana Green, la contable de la agencia estaban sin pareja. Contarles lo que habia ocurrido solo reafirmaría la creencia de estas de que el hombre perfecto no existía.

Y no los iba a hacer eso a sus amigas. Ya estaban suficientemente dolidas y decepcionadas.

Además, sus amigas esperaban más de ella. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Ella trabajaba duro para dar una buena imagen, mantenía una actitud agradable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. La gente contaba con ella y todos esperaban que encontrara al hombre perfecto.

Y precisamente eso era lo que esperaba encontrar… a alguien que le ofreciera el amor, la familia y la vida perfecta con la que siempre habia soñado. Solo porque se hubiera equivocado con un hombre no significaba que su verdadero amor no estuviera esperándola. Incluso quizá estuviera en Seattle.

- **Asi que sobre la exposición de vestidos de novia… **- dijo Candy, echándose para atrás en la silla – **Que mas tengo que llevar aparte de los vestidos en si?...**

* * *

Terry Grandchester anduvo alrededor del avión para tratar de colocar sus maletas en el compartimiento exterior. Hacia mucho frio.

- **Eso es todo lo que tienes?** – le pregunto su papa, Richard.

- **Si** – contesto Terry. Todo lo que poseía, aparte de ese avión, podía meterse en dos maletas.

-** Te agradezco que hagas este viaje, hijo** – dijo Richard.

- **Simplemente mantén tu parte del acuerdo, papa.**

- **Lo hare** – contesto Richard, agarrando una caja que contenía soda, agua, hielo, cajas de comidas y galletas – **Te dejare solo. No te hare mas preguntas ni te daré la lata para que regreses a casa.**

A casa. Terry casi rio en alto. El no habia tenido una casa a la que regresar desde que, hacia tres años, su madre habia muerto repentinamente de un ataque al corazón y su padre se habia vuelto a casar… y a divorciar.

Y en aquel momento parecía que su progenitor estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

- **Pero…** - comenzó a decir Richard, metiendo la caja de comida en la cabina – **Esperare que me mandes una tarjeta, un correo electrónico o que me telefonees en Navidad.**

- **Lo hare** – concedió Terry. Haría lo que fuera por marcharse de Boston y no regresar jamás. No quería ver como su padre cortejaba y se casaba con otra mujer que jamás ocuparía el puesto de su madre.

- **Recuerda que a ti también te quiero, hijo. Estaré aquí si me necesitas. Para lo que sea… dinero o cualquier otra cosa.**

Terry asintió con la cabeza. Entonces miro su reloj y maldijo.

- **Donde esta?**

- **Bella?** – pregunto Richard.

Terry se esforzó en no hacer ninguna mueca anta el nombre de la nueva amiguita de su padre.

- **La persona con la que voy a viajar a Seattle.**

-** Candy llegara en breve **– dijo Richard – **Siempre hay mucho trafico a estas horas.**

El aeropuerto de Norwood estaba alejado de Boston, lo que significaba que ella podía retrasarse.

- **Trata de sonreír hijo** – dijo Richard – **Quizás te diviertas; Candy White es una guapa jovencita.**

Pero entonces Terry pensó que un breve romance quizá no estuviera tan mal… Siempre y cuando terminara cuando regresaran del viaje.

- **Lo que te pasa es que todavía no has encontrado a la mujer adecuada** – dijo Richard.

- **Conozco muchas mujeres** – respondió Terry – **Y también las amo.**

- **Me refiero al amor que dura para toda la vida, el que yo tenía con tu madre.**

Y con…. Como se llamaba? Bella.

"Para siempre" no existía. El amor del que hablaba su padre no era más que una bonita palabra que utilizar para practicar sexo conveniente y para tener compañía.

En ese momento llego una furgoneta blanca que toco el claxon.

- **Ya están aquí** – anuncio Richard.

- **Estupendo** – dijo Terry.

La mujer que conducía les saludo con la mano. Su acompañante iba hablando por el teléfono móvil y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol oscuras que ocultaban la mayor parte de su cara.

La furgoneta se detuvo y la mujer que conducía abrió la puerta y bajo el vehículo.

- **Buenos días** - le dijo Richard, dándole la mano. Entonces se dirigió a Terry – **Tu debes ser Terry.**

Terry le dio la mano y se percato de la firmeza con la que le apretó la mano ella. Aquella mujer rubia canosa era diferente a su madre y a su madrastra. Era mayor, quizá incluso fuera mayor que su padre. Y eso le sorprendió.

- **Y tú debes ser Bella.**

- **Efectivamente** – dijo ella con una voz muy dulce – **Te agradezco mucho que lleves a Candy a Seattle.**

Desde luego! Sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que su padre habia pagado todos los gastos del vuelo.

- **A Terry le agrada hacerlo** – contesto Richard – **No es así, hijo?**

Terry asintió con la cabeza. Pensó que lo que le iba a agradar seria cuando el vuelo hubiera terminado y el se pudiera alejar por fin de todo aquello.

- **Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha** – dijo Bella, abriendo las puertas de la furgoneta y sacando una caja – **Tenemos varias cajas que llevar con folletos, portafolios, vestidos, arreglos florares y tartas.**

El entusiasmo de Bella por ayudar sorprendió a Terry.

- **Es.. Esta bien.**

- **Todavía tienes que conocer a Candy White, nuestra diseñadora de vestidos** - dijo Bella – **Esta terminando de hablar por teléfono. Sin duda esta hablando con Anthony.**

- **Anthony?**

- **Su novio** – contesto Bella, sonriendo aun mas - ** Están casi comprometidos.**

Terry pensó que la leve idea de tener un romance en Seattle con ella se habia ido al garete, ya que no flirteaba con las novias de otros hombres.

La puerta del acompañante se abrió y miro a la mujer que salió de la furgoneta. Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, impresionante. Era rubia y tenia el pelo cortado con mucho estilo. Llevaba flequillo y el cabello era rizado.

No era alta y llevaba unas botas de tacón que tenían mucha clase. Incluso al verla con un abrigo de lana se podía intuir que su cuerpo tenía unas curvas perfectas.

Le gusto lo que vio. Ella encarnaba su prototipo de mujer. Respiro profundamente y se corrigió a si mismo; su prototipo antiguo de mujer. Se habia dado por vencido en lo que ha rubias se refería.

El color del pelo de ella y su manera de vestir le recordaban a su antigua novia, Amber Wallersby, que habia sido muy sexy, pero a la vez una princesita consentida y mimada. Habia querido que el dejara de llevar a su propio abuelo en su avión para aceptar un trabajo aburrido de despacho en una de las compañías de su padre. El casi acepto… hasta que se habia percatado de que quizá ella fuera guapa por fuera, pero que su interior dejaba mucho que desear.

Se pregunto si Candy White seria igual.

Pero claro, el no estaba en posición de descubrirlo. Y tampoco le importaba.

- **Hola** – dijo – **Soy tu piloto. Terry.**

Candy no le tendió la mano. Se quito las gafas de sol y lo miro. Terry no habia esperado que ella fuera tan directa ni que tuviera unos ojos verde esmeralda tan impresionantes.

- **Usted es Terry Grandchester?** – dijo ella, que parecía sorprendida, casi decepcionada. – **El hijo de Richard?**

- **El mismo.**

- **Crees que nos parecemos?** - pregunto Richard.

- **En realidad… no** – contesto Candy mirando a los dos hombres.

- **Oh, yo si que lo pienso** – dijo Bella – **De tal palo, tal astilla. Ambos son muy guapos.**

Richard sonrió.

Terry pensó que no se parecía en nada a su padre. El no necesitaba ninguna mujer en la vida… por lo menos no permanentemente. A diferencia de su padre, su lealtad era difícil de ganar y cuando desaprobaba algo, tardaba mucho en olvidarlo.

- **Tienen los mismos ojos** – concedió Candy – **Y quizás también en las barbillas.**

La manera en la que lo estaba estudiando hizo que Terry se sintiera incomodo.

- **Vamos retrasados de tiempo. Subamos nuestras cajas al avión.**

Candy miro a Bella.

- **Ocurre algo, cariño?** – pregunto la dueña de Bodas Bellas – **Tuvistes la oportunidad de despedirte de Anthony?**

- **Hum…** **no** – contesto Candy, ruborizándose.

Terry pensó que era interesante, ya que no habría sospechado que ella fuera de las que se ruborizaban. Parecía demasiado fría y elegante, pero quiza tener que dejar a su novio la habia alterado.

- **Le importaría si pusiéramos los vestidos en la cabina, señor Grandchester?**

- **Llámame Terry. Y no, no me importa.**

El alivio que reflejaron los ojos de ella fue palpable.

- **Entonces los pondré en la cabina.**

- **Yo los subiré.**

- **A mi no me importa hacerlo **– dijo ella.

-** No te molestes. Preferiría hacerlo yo.**

Candy se quedo mirándolo con recelo y el espero a que ella dijera algo para retarlo. Le sorprendió que no lo hiciera.

- **Si quieres, puedes poner la comida en el refrigerador** – ofreció el – **Esta cerca de la puerta.**

- **Esta bien.**

Aunque no estaba bien si la mueca que estaba esbozando ella no iba a desaparecer. Terry pensó que por lo menos no hacia mohines como Amber… claro que Candy podría lograr maravillas con aquel labio inferior tan carnoso que tenia.

Mientras agarraba varias bolsas de ropa de la furgoneta, oyo que su padre decía:

- **Terry prefiere hacer las cosas solo** – explico Richard.

- **Candy también** – añadió Bella – **Le gusta tener el control.**

- **Entonces ambos se llevaran bien.**

Pero Terry se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser asi. Iba a ser justo lo contrario. Volar con dos capitanes siempre era un desastre, ya que ninguno de ellos quería ceder el control. Y eso significaba una cosa: Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo… muy largo…

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo chicas...

- Anaalondra28: muchas gracias por tu review, me levantastes el animo, espero que te guste el capitulo.

- Laura Grandchester: Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia. Gracias, cuidate y muchos besos querida.

- Ana: Ah y el mejor capitulo esta por llegar, ya veras... jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo querida.

- Liz Carter: Hola, te extrañe mucho amiga, me gusta tu comentario, pero de cual seudonimo me hablas? Explico que hay otra zhica que tiene el nombre de Lizzy tambien, yo soy nueva y antes solo comentaba con el nombre de Candicita1998, algunas me conocen con ese nombre. Gracias y me super alegra que te este gustando la adaptacion. Cuidate

- Edeny Grandchester: Gracias por tus palabras tierna. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible.

- Martha: Me alegra saber que te gusto mucho.

- Eva Grandchester: ja, picarona! En que estas pensando? jajajaja, son bromas, bienvenida chica! Gracias por leer mi adaptacion. Te quiero mucho amiga, cuidate. Besos

hasta mañana


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas, me alegra mucho que les gustara esta adaptación. Me disculpo por no publicar la semana pasada. Lo lamento, pero estaba en examen y tenia que estudiar… pero ya voy a publicar mas seguido.

**DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA: LIZ CARTER**: Amiga te quiero muchisimo!...

Bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

"Cuando llega la pasión"

Capitulo III

Candy tenía una lista de las cualidades que debía tener su hombre perfecto: educado, atento, desenvuelto y elegante. Cualidades que sus padres le habían enseñado a valorar, cualidades que Anthony poseía a raudales.

Cualidades que le faltaban a Terry Grandchester.

Se dirigió al lugar donde el había colocado los vestidos y se pregunto en que embrollo la había involucrado Bella.

Comprobó todos los vestidos y coloco bien tres de ellos. Se sentía mejor si tenía el control, lo que suponía asegurarse de que sus vestidos estaban bien. Ese era su trabajo, incluso se Terry no se percataba de ello.

Aquel hombre era arrogante y grosero, todo o contrario de su amable y generoso padre, que personificaba a un verdadero caballero. Pero tenia que viajar con el para ahorrar dinero, ya que la agencia no estaba pasando por un buen momento y tenían que garantizar que Julie tuviera una boda estupenda.

Pensó en lo enamorados que estaban Julie y Matt. Ella iba a encontrar el mismo amor eterno; todo lo que necesitaba era a su hombre perfecto, al hombre al que poder amar.

Miro por la ventanilla del avión y vio como Terry comprobaba que todo estuviera bien antes de despegar. Tenía el pelo marrón claro y la chaqueta que llevaba le enmarcaba sus anchos hombros.

Algunas mujeres le encontrarían atractivo… si les gustaran los hombres guapos, altos, con los rasgos marcados y unos intensos ojos azules.

No era que ella se opusiera a ninguna de esas cualidades… simplemente, prefería a los hombres que iban vestidos con traje y que llevaban corbata. No quería a un hombre que no fuera perfectamente afeitado y que pareciera que se acababa de levantar.

Terry miro la ventanilla del avión por la que ella estaba mirando y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de el, del mismo color que su lago favorito, provocaron que le diera un vuelvo el corazón.

Entonces se apresuro a sentarse en su asiento y a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Se quito el abrigo, agarro su bloc de dibujo y se abanico.

Se pregunto que le ocurria. No había estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien durante las semanas anteriores. Una buena comida y se sentiría mejor.

Penso que lo que le gustaría seria darle un bocado a Terry…

- **Tienes calor?**

Al oir la voz de el se le cayo el bloc de dibujo al regazo. Levanto la vista.

Terry estaba en la puerta del avión y el interior de este repentinamente parecio mas pequeño.

- **Perdona?** - dijo.

- **Que si tienes calor.**

-** Yo… yo… **- comenzó a decir ella, nerviosa – **Tengo un poco de calor, si.**

- **Me encargare de ello** – dijo Terry, entrando la puerta tras de si – **Estan bien tus vestidos?**

- **Estan bien. Ahora** – contesto Candy, levantando la barbilla.

La intensidad que reflejaban los claros ojos de el provoco que el calor se apoderara de sus venas. Respiro profundamente y aparto la mirada.

- **Te has abrachado el cinturón de seguridad?** – pregunto el.

Sin confiar en que le saliera la voz, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- **En esta vuelo se aplican las mismas normas que en los vuelos comerciales ** - explico Terry – **Cuando alcancemos la altura adecuada, podras levantarte para ir al cuarto de baño y comer lo que quieras.**

- **No hay auxiliares de vuelo?**

-** No, a no ser que quieras pilotar el avión mientras yo te sirvo la comida y la bebida **– contesto el, señalando el lugar en el que estaban las mascaras de oxigeno – **Si perdemos presión, ponte la mascara sobre la nariz y la boca y respira con normalidad. Has traído contigo un ordenador portátil?**

- **No **– contesto ella, que había querido escapar de todo lo que la había rodeado en Boston – **Solo traigo mi teléfono móvil. Ya se que no se puede utilizar durante el vuelo.**

- **Incluso si echas de menos a tu novio?**

- **Eso no será un problema?** – contesto ella, a quien no le agradaba tener que mentir a un completo extraño.

- **No utilizar tu teléfono móvil o echarle de menos?**

- **Ninguna de las dos cosas.**

- **Si necesitas algo** – añadió el – **Dimelo.**

Candy se pudo imaginar su reacción se ella le pidiera una bolsa de galletas y un novio. Contuvo una sonrisa. Esto era algo que podía hacer sola. Y lo haría.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Publicare lo mas pronto, posible.

Cuidense

Las quiero amigas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Aqui con malas noticias.. Ando con una gripe de miedo y me siento super mal. Pero no podia dejarlas sin el capitulo de hoy. Asi que me levante como pude de la cama y he aqui el capitulo. Publicare en cuanto pueda, aunque ando con un gran sueño porque anoche tuve fiebre.

**DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA: LIZ CARTER.**

* * *

Aclaracion: La historia es de Melissa McClone y los personajes tampoco son mios. Solo los tome prestados.

Capitulo IV

"Cuando llega la pasión"

- **Las puertas se abrirán en diez minutos **– anuncio una voz femenina por las altavoces de la exposición.

Diez minutos? Terry miro el gran vestíbulo que tenia delante y movió levemente la caja envuelta en papel dorado que había prometido llevarle a Candy. La señorita "yo mando aquí" había parecido muy disgustada cuando había telefoneado para preguntar si la caja todavía estaba en el avión. Cuando Terry por fin había encontrado la caja en el compartimiento para equipaje y le había dicho que se la iba a llevar, ella le había asegurado que saldría a recibirlo.

Pero el ya estaba allí y Candy no aparecía.

Tenia que admitir que tenia curiosidad por ver a la rubia en acción, tanta curiosidad que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a llevarle la caja.

Pero se estaba arrepintiendo ya que todos los artículos para bodas le ponían los pelos de punta.

Era como estar en medio de una pesadilla.

- **Eres un de los modelos? **– le pregunto una mujer pelirroja que se acerco a el.

- **No.**

- **Donde estarán?** – dijo ella, mirándole atentamente – **Querrías ser uno de nuestros modelos?**

Terry se imagino vestido como un pingüino y llevando a modelos vestidos de blanco por la pasarela.

- **No, gracias.**

Frustrada, la mujer suspiro y se alejo por el pasillo.

Ella no era la única que tenia prisa. Todo el mundo allí parecía muy ajetreado y aquel parecía el ultimo lugar en el cual querria estar cualquier hombre sensato.

En alguna ocasión había pensado en sentar cabeza algún día. Pero después de todo lo que había visto, tenia las cosas claras. Cuando llego a los stands, todas las empresas que había allí anunciadas parecían tener la palabra "Bodas" En su logotipo. Se sintió perdido y fuera de lugar.

-** Terry.**

Al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta y vio a Candy que le saludo con la mano.

-** Por aquí.**

Aliviado, se dirigió al stand de ella. Había percibido cierto pánico en su voz, pero no lo reflejaba en la cara. Parecía fresca y descansada. Iba perfectamente maquillada.

Tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy guapa con el vestido que llevaba.

Candy lo miro intensamente.

- **Lo conseguiste.**

- **Y con minutos de sobra.**

- **Minutos? **– pregunto Candy.

- **Unos pocos. Estabas comenzado a preocuparte? **

Terry sabia que la respuesta era que si. Parecia que ella era muy responsable con su trabajo y sus obligaciones. El parecía ser todo lo contrario; aceptaba las cosas como llegaban. Seguramente fuera algo bueno que ella tuviera novio, ya que su aspecto físico le tentaba muchísimo. Y lo ultimo que necesitaba en su vida era una fría rubia controladora a la que le gustaban las bodas.

Candy agarro la caja.

- **No estaba preocupada, pero me estaba impacientando un poco.**

- **No tienes mucha paciencia?**

- **Esperar a alguien puede llegar a ser difícil.**

- **A veces.**

Pero a el no le importaría esperar allí mismo. No tenia que querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella para disfrutar de su aspecto físico.

Que hombre con sangre en las venas no querria mirar?

Iba vestida con un bonito traje azul y marrón que le quedaba perfecto y los tacones de los zapatos hacían que sus piernas parecieran largas y sexys.

No sabia si envidiar al tal Anthony o sentir pena por el. Candy White era de las mujeres que sabían como hacer que un hombre se retorciera y suplicara. Y no aceptaba someterse a ello, por muy sexy que se estuviera ella con sus zapatos de tacón.

- **Te agradezco que hayas traido la caja** – dijo Candy, poniendo sobre una mesa uno de los arreglos florales que había llevado consigo. Entonces le sonrio – **Gracias.**

Su gratitud parecía sincera.

- **De nada** – dijo Terry, que estaba dispuesto a ser agradable.

El movimiento de las caderas de ella capto su atención y la leve fragancia de su perfume floral le embargo los sentidos.

- **Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es colocar estas cosas **– dijo Candy, abriendo la caja. – **Y el stand estare preparado para exponerse.**

Su stand ya tenia muy buen aspecto… quizá demasiado. Pero claro, aquello seria lo que todos esperarían ver.

- **Que hay allí?**

- **Chocolate** – Contesto Candy, colocando cada chocolatina elegantemente preparada sobre un espejo ovalado – **No hay ninguna boda completa si no hay algo de chocolate.**

- **No me gustan mucho las bodas, pero si el chocolate.**

A Candy le impresiono la nada sutil indirecta que había lanzado el, pero lo ignoro.

Terry agarro una chocolatina y le quito la envoltura. Entonces le dio un mordisco. Estaba deliciosa.

- **Tu no comes?**

- **Yo no pruebo la mercancía **– contesto ella con una voz fría y controlada.

Si, seguro. A Terry le dio la impresión de que aquella era una de esas mujeres que tenían mucho cuidado con las calorías que comían y que jamas probarían un trozo de dulce.

- **Ya esta todo** – dijo ella cuando termino de colocar las cosas.

A Terry le pareció que su stand estaba perfecto; dejaba en claro que Bodas Bellas era una agencia de mucha clase. Todo lo allí expuesto, desde los vestidos de novia hasta los álbumes de fotografías, era evidencia de que eran artículos lujosos. Incluida la misma Candy White. Quien era toda una joya.

-** Debes de haber estado trabajando durante toda la noche.**

- **Simplemente he estado haciendo mi trabajo** – dijo ella.

- **No diseñas tu los vestidos de novia?**

- **Todas ayudamos en lo que podemos **– Contesto Candy – **Por eso trabajar para Bodas Bellas es tan divertido.**

Divertido? Parecía que ella nunca dejaba de trabajar. Se movía con soltura por el stand y colocaba las telas de los vestidos de tal manera que quedaran más bonitas.

Terry se pregunto si ella nunca se tomaba las cosas con mas calma ni descansaba. Incluso cuando habían volado hacia Seattle ella había estado trabajando en algo. No comprendía como lo lograba…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por leer.

- Liz carter: Amiga jajajajaja si goce con tu review, gracias siempre me das muchos animos. Tu fuistes una de las primeras que comentastes y siempre me has apoyado. Muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que te guste este, va dedicado a ti, mi mejor amiga. Te quiero mucho, besos.

- anaalondra28: Si, y el capitulo mas interesante esta por venir. Gracias por tu comentario.

- Iris: Si, fue muy cortito pero es que no me sentia bien. Gracias. Besos.

- Eva Grandchester: Hola amiga! Que tal? Si, esta bien interesante esta adaptacion. Despues subire otra muy bella tambien. Espero te guste.

- Martha: Amiga! Gracias por tu comentario, tu eres una de las primeras que comentaron mis historias, al igual que Liz Carter. Muchas gracias. Abrazos...


	6. Malas noticias, leanlo porfavor

Hola, mi nombre es Alex. Soy el primo de Elizabeth. Ella es mi prima favorita, y me duele mucho decirles lo siguiente...

Mi prima esta muy enferma... Empezo con una gripe, pero luego todo se le complico.. Empezo a vomitar, cosa que es comun y mi tia no le presto mucha atencion, hasta que la vi vomitar sangre.. Mi prima se puso muy palida y debil.. Esta en cama. No puede hablar y apenas respira. Pasa la mayor parte del dia en la cama conectada a un respirador.. La inyectan cada dos horas.. Dos inyecciones cerca del pulmon y una en la vena... No puedo evitar llorar al contarles esto. Ella es mi prima favorita, la quiero muchisimo y me doleria mucho si algo le pasara. Ella me pidio que les contara como se encuentra y que les dijera que las quiere mucho y que las extraña.

Muchas gracias por su comprension.

Alex...


End file.
